nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Map Links
Map Links is the first 20-player multiplayer zombies map. Instead of being a single map, however, it links all previous maps made by Treyarch, with the addition of two maps made by Crystar800. The characters from Green Run, the Original Cast, Call of the Dead, Five, and Mob of the Dead are all present. You'll spawn in randomly as any of the characters. The server it's played on is also continuous until there are less than two players in the game, in which it will return to the lobby. Players can also join the match at any time. It's meant for any future Call of Duty games including zombies or to be inserted and used in any zombie game. Spawn Points The Original Cast ; Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Samantha (in Richtofen's body) spawn in Nacht Der Untoten with the Mauser pistol. The Green Run crew ; Misty, Marlton, Russman, and Stuhlinger spawn in the Bus Depot of Green Run with the M9 pistol. The Call of the Dead cast ; Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund spawn in Call of the Dead with the Makarov pistol. The "Five" crew ; John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro spawn in Five with the Five-Seven pistol. The Mob of the Dead prisoners ' Sal, Finn, Weasel and Al spawn in Mob of the Dead with the M1911. Traveling The bus from Green Run now has more stops: *Bus Depot *Town *Farm *Diner *Power Station *Nuketown *Area 51 The tank from Origins now has more stops along with the usual ones: *Der Riese *Nacht Der Untoten Links Nacht Der Untoten To Verruckt - Behind the Sniper Cabinet, you'll find a teleporter pad linked to Verruckt's German spawn area. To Origins - Where the Stielhandgranate is, you can drop down after purchasing a barricade for 750 points. Dropping down and running north will lead you to a tank that will take you to Origins. It's about a two minute ride, so stay sharp. Verruckt To Nacht Der Untoten - Take the teleporter in the German spawn room to Nacht Der Untoten. To Der Riese - In the Speed Cola room, a teleporter is now present leading to Der Riese's main teleporter. To Kino Der Toten - The B.A.R room now has a second door which you can purchase. Purchasing it will expose you to the outside world and show you a path to Kino Der Toten's alleyway section. Shi No Numa To Die Rise - Shi No Numa's only link is to Die Rise via teleporter pad in the bottom floor of the main hut. Der Riese To Origins - There is no longer a barricade in the same section as the M1 Carbine anymore. It is only a simple path up to a waiting tank. The tank is a two minute ride, so stay sharp. Kino Der Toten To Verruckt - There's a path in the alleyway you can take all the way up to the Insane Asylum. To Ascension - Zap the teleporter with a Wunderwaffe DG-2, or pay 1000 points for a door in the theater room that contains a switch inside, that sets the teleporter to Ascension. Five To Green Run - Outside of the Pentagon is a helicopter you can teleport to when at Defcon 6. Pay 1000 points when in the cockpit to go to Green Run. The helicopter will hover over the lava pit in the Town area, allowing the players to jump out onto land. To Mob of the Dead - Outside the Pentagon is a helicopter you can teleport to when at Defcon 6. Pay 1000 points when in the co-pilot's seat to go to Mob of the Dead's bridge. You'll see an animation similar to that of the helicopter crashing scene from Modern Warfare 2's Second Sun campaign mission before regaining control again. To Ascension - Once activating all 3 red phones, head to the helicopter and activate the teleporter pad inside it to go to Ascension. Ascension To Call of the Dead - Under the rocket is a teleporter, leading to Call of the Dead. You may very rarely be teleported into the dark room the Original Cast was stuck in. To Moon - Throw down a Gersh Device and jump inside to be teleported to Moon's spawn area. To Five - Once the phones have been activated in Five, a teleporter will appear in the same room as Richtofen's Matryoshka Doll. Call of the Dead To Shangri-La - Zap a zombie with the VR-11 and follow the resulting human into the lighthouse to use the teleporter that appears, or free someone locked in the room the Original Cast was in by paying 1000 points from the outside of it. To Mob of the Dead - A Hellhound will appear from the wall in the cave close to the spawn area. Feed it zombies and you'll receive a Hell's Retreiver, along with a link to Mob of the Dead in the form of a portal in the wall. Shangri-La To Moon - A teleporter to Moon opens up once you go back in time once, which is simply done the same as when you complete the easter egg. To Pallet - As a special addition to the map, a portal will open up when listening to one of Brock and Gary's radio messages. To Die Rise - There's a portal in the spawn room leading to Die Rise. To Shi No Numa - Opposite the Die Rise portal is a portal to Shi No Numa. Moon To Nuketown - In Area 51, the gates are no longer there. Run off through the base to find a bus waiting. If the bus isn't there, you could always just walk... To Ascension - There's a teleporter near Mule Kick you can use to head to the rocket base. Green Run To Nuketown - Take the bus. Or walk. To Moon - Take the bus. Or walk. To Nacht Der Untoten - Get off the bus in the cornfields and run over to the replica. Use the clock that is now on the wall to travel to Nacht Der Untoten. To Die Rise - Use the teleporter near the radio tower in the fields. Die Rise To Shangri-La - There's a portal in the spawn room leading to Shangri-La. To Shi No Numa - In the Buddha room, there's a portal leading to Shi No Numa. To Buried - Use the portal near the radio tower. Mob of the Dead To Green Run - A portal will appear in the Warden's Office leading to the Bus Depot. This is the only means of the prisoners leaving Mob of the Dead. Nuketown To Green Run - Take the bus! Or walk... Buried To Origins - Activate a Time Bomb, then go to the saloon to see a teleporter to Origins. Origins To Der Riese - Take the tank to Der Riese. To Nacht Der Untoten - Take the tank to Nacht Der Untoten. Quotes Characters will interact with one another via their quotes. Map Links/Quotes Trivia *Player indicators of your character group will be shown on the side of the screen only, not everyone's indicator. If you want to see everyone's points, press Select on your controller to bring up the scoreboard, which is much like Multiplayer. *The characters will interact with each other via their quotes. *Every perk to date is possible to obtain. *If you're on a map that has a special round long enough, the round will take place. Ex: Hellhounds on Der Riese, or the Pentagon Thief on Five. *The helicopter on Five is painted navy blue and features various U.S. logos on it's sides. *There's only one way out of Mob of the Dead, representing the prison. *The only easter eggs that can still be done are the Kassimir Mechanism of Ascension, the Fly Trap of Der Riese, and the Eclipse on Shangri-La. The Call of the Dead, Moon, and Green Run easter eggs can be partially done. *The power is off in every map until turned on. *The easter egg song in every map can be turned on, but can be only heard in the map it's turned on in. If the player leaves, they will not hear it anymore. The songs can be activated more than once. *Denizens have been removed completely, along with the fog in Green Run. *The Mob of the Dead character group is the only playable set of characters without a female. *Trips on the bus and tank may take longer, so preperation and strength in numbers may be neccessary. Category:Maps